real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
It's Time For Revenge
is the twelfth episode of Survivor: Bryde Island. Summary Twist The final six enter the beach. Jerome loses his mind as he finds out that Kiron has been taken out. Jeanne tries to calm him down but Jerome loses his mind. He's so pissed and says that Marah is gonna pay for this. Marah looks a bit intimated. However, Jeff says that it's time to go back into position because the tribes are clashed into one again. They will go back to Brann again. Also, there is one more thing. Water has decided to cool down the current heat. Tonight at tribal council, the voting system will be changed. Instead of voting for someone to go home, you vote for someone to stay in the game. The person with the least votes will go home. Brann Right off the bat when the final six enter their camp, Jerome calls out Marah on being sneaky and disgusting. He puts her in her place and says that she's the most horrific, vile and worst person he ever met. Joy has had enough of Jerome and defends Marah by saying that he has been sneaky and disgusting as well, turning her friends against her. She looks at Jeanne who chose not to involve. Joy takes Marah and then leaves. Marah, who is almost crying, looks at Joy as she talks about how vile Jerome can be. Sveneryn and Liam then head to the woods and meet with the girls. Sveneryn hugs Marah and tells her that everything will be okay. Challenge The final six enter the challenge. Jeff explains that for this challenge, everyone gets dug into the sand and have to crawl themselves out of it. The person who frees themselves the fastest wins individual immunity. Survivors ready? GO! Everyone does their best to free themselves. Joy is struggling a lot, almost panicking. Marah and Sveneryn struggle as well while Jerome, Liam and Jeanne do very well. Liam puts all his energy into crawling out of it while Jerome does too. At the end, Liam frees himself the fastest, making him the winner of this challenge. Brann The six players arrive back at camp. Jerome and Jeanne go into the woods. Jerome points out that they'll be fine either way since they will give their vote to each other and the others will probably make sure the other one stays alive, making one person to fall on short. And Jerome prays that it will be either Marah or Joy. The other four are sitting in the shelter. Joy points out that they have to give each other a vote in order to stay in this game. Marah immediately claims to vote Sveneryn. Liam says that they need to think clear. Liam says that he could better vote for Sveneryn, Sveneryn for Marah, Marah for Joy and Joy for Marah as well. Marah says that sounds okay to her but she feels a bit down. Sveneryn winks at her as she blushes. Tribal Council The final six enter tribal council. Jeff explains the jury about the positive voting twist. Kiron looks at Jerome, grinning. Jeff asks Jerome how tribe has been. Jerome says it's been quiet since his friend Kiron left and he will make sure that the dumb cow, referring to Marah, will be punished. Marah looks shocked while Sveneryn stands up for her and says that she had to do what she had to do. She won't be used as a number anymore and she will be treated right. Jerome looks unimpressed while Marah holds Sveneryn's hand, almost crying. The players vote and Jeff then comes back with the results. He says that they wanna see their name on the parchment this time. First vote... . . . . Jerome . . . . Jeanne . . . . Sveneryn . . . . Marah . . . . Marah . . . . And the last vote is for... . . . . . . . . Sveneryn Which means, with zero votes, Joy has been eliminated. Joy looks confused. Liam and Sveneryn both are too while Marah blushes. Joy looks at Marah and asks who she voted. Marah points at Sveneryn, making Joy and Liam shake their head. Joy can't believe she did that while Marah explains that she felt Sveneryn deserved her vote and she didn't want to risk him to go home. Joy ignores her and gets her torch snuffed. Jerome smiles villainous. Votes Jerome voted Jeanne: "The only real person left on this island. You deserve this vote so much." Jeanne voted Jerome: "Literally the only time I would vote for you next to voting for you to win the game." Joy voted Marah: "Let's go with this and hopefully we'll all stay." Sveneryn voted Marah: "My wonderful lady, of course I vote to save you." Liam voted Sveneryn: "Weird to be writing your name but I know it's positive so it's all good!" Marah voted Sveneryn: "You really deserve this vote to be saved." Final Words "I feel so stupid for putting my trust into Marah once again. She screwed me over thrice before and now she did it again. And why? What the hell is her reasoning. I'm beyond speechless. Really hope she won't win this game and neither Jerome." - Joy, 6th